


溶珂 第五章（下）

by Hildesanders



Series: 溶珂 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, Other, 女A男O, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	溶珂 第五章（下）

“嗯，好。我马上就操死你。”  
发情期下的alpha和Omega都变成了被原始欲望驱使的野兽。残留在身上的药效加上终于满足了下面的空虚，严珂还有意识去撩李子溶。但被Omega挑逗到发情了的李子溶却开始神志不清。  
她的大脑全然变成了浆糊瓶子，完全丧失了思考能力。  
李子溶迷迷糊糊意识不到自己在干什么，她飘在云端的思考能力仅能接收到身体传递的部分信息。那些信息用咆哮体写着：太爽了！想要更爽！  
初经人事的新奇体验让她欲罢不能，只顾着品味这股快感。对于严珂说的话，她只是不经大脑顺着对方回答。  
严珂听了轻笑一声，试着去扭动腰肢。  
被淫水弄湿的肉棒被小穴吞进，内壁被捅出的快感让严珂险些呻吟出来。  
被这么个弱不禁风的小丫头操已经是他的底线了，要是还表现出被操的很爽，岂不很丢他这个校霸的脸？  
少年柔软的嫩肉包裹着少女的阴茎，仅是稍微一动两个人就觉得一阵电流从交合处传遍全身。  
身形大出李子溶一倍多的严珂以一种十分奇怪的姿势缩在她怀里，李子溶连维持这个姿势都困难，更何况使力去进行活塞运动。  
她将手伸向两个人的交合处，那里早已水流一片。李子荣用手指轻揉交合处附近的皮肤。那里敏感而又脆弱，揉得严珂直爽的漏出细碎的呻吟声。  
当触碰已经满足不了年轻人饥渴的身体时，李子溶终于争气了——她把严珂压到了身下，抬起他的腿，开始猛操。  
少女无师自通，学会了人类交配繁殖这一项古老而又极具内涵的技术。  
被人抬起腿猛操跟刚才自己轻轻摇动产生的感觉完全不一样，李子溶的动作完全就是操着肉棒乱操，但是却每一下都接近他的敏感点。  
每次撞到G点附近的内壁，如电流一样的快感都让他爽到差点浪叫。越日他越感觉下面空虚发痒，越日他越想要更多。  
李子溶只顾着自己爽，全然没理会严珂已经梆硬的下体。但他也没生气，自己用手撸了起来。  
下面被操的快感，加上指尖滑过龟头的快感让他什么都顾不上，最后那点面子全被他扔了。  
“嗯..好爽...对...就是那里....再深点劲儿....”  
“对...就是那里..再使点劲...”  
“操！我他妈让你使劲操那！没让你换地方操！”  
李子溶听了后使劲打了他屁股一下。“闭嘴！！”  
严珂被她这么一拍反而更来劲，他挣扎着起身，骂骂咧咧表示对李子溶不服。  
“你这个不会操的让开！我自己动！”  
哪想到这么一动正好让李子溶的下体对准了严珂的敏感点，严珂挣扎起身的动作让龟头摩擦着他的敏感点。他没动几下就爽的腰软身上没劲儿，于是只能继续在李子溶身下，搂着她的脖子呜咽呻吟着。  
严珂老实了，李子溶却不准备就这么放过她。  
当理性消失，她的感性却开始捣乱。李子溶隐隐约约想起这个男人是间接导致自己受到校园暴力的凶手。  
要不是因为他，张紫琪根本不可能有胆子做出这些事。  
少女的报复心随着情欲在心中增长。她不再像刚才那样那么使劲，而是在他的身体里浅浅抽动。偶尔使劲深插一下，也只是恶趣味地蹭一下严珂的敏感点，就是不给他来个痛快的。  
“你他妈长着鸡巴不会操人，那要你...唔啊！！”  
就在对方张嘴就准备骂人的时候，李子溶十分乖巧地听了话。她不止一下子就捅了进去，还一下子就捅进他的生殖腔。  
狭窄干涩的生殖腔操起来明显比刚才要难操，但每动一下下体被吃住的快感都比刚才更多。  
严珂死死咬着，让她觉得下面发疼。李子溶一动不敢动，严珂也不好受。  
那里显然比外腔脆弱好几倍，李子溶只是轻轻一动，严珂就感觉自己要被搞坏了。  
但比起被操烂，严珂更加对那个部位的作用感到恐惧。  
生殖腔，顾名思义用来生育后代，那里精子的着床率远远高于外腔。  
要是李子溶射到里面....  
可能会发生的事情让严珂不用细想就出了一身冷汗。  
严珂瞧不起李子溶。  
虽然他不认识她，但就相处的这几分钟来看，李子溶明显就是一个又怂又无能的小姑娘。乖巧懂事？倒不如说是没主见。  
他想不明白为什么这么一个人会是alpha，而他严珂竟然才是那个Omega。  
跟这样一个小姑娘玩玩，释放一下欲望可以。但是被她搞怀孕，更糟的是被她标记...如果还被全校人知道...  
“快出去...不然我绝对会杀了你...”  
严珂沙哑的声音还带着明显的情欲，但李子溶还是听出了其中威胁的意味。求生欲让李子溶意识到自己上了校霸，将来可能面对的危险。  
可是生理本能让她不但没有拔出来，反而动作越来越快。  
冲刺一般的速度让严珂感觉不妙，他不是什么都不知道的黄毛小子。以前自己撸的经历告诉他这是射精的前兆。  
“你想死吗！快点拔出去！”  
可惜，话音刚落严珂就感觉滚烫的精子射进了自己的生殖腔。  
李子溶射了，还射的十分精准，一滴都没浪费地全都射了进去。  
完了...一切都完了....  
他只感觉天旋地转，身体澎湃地情欲也掩盖不住他对未来的担忧。这时他感觉有水滴在他的胸上。  
李子溶哭了。  
可能把他操怀孕的李子溶哭了。  
严珂现在觉得自己一点都不气，他觉得自己委屈。  
明明被上的是他，可能被搞怀孕的也是他，他还没哭呢，她哭什么？！  
李子溶感觉自己要害怕死了。  
射精后她又重新恢复了理智，这时她反应过来自己干了一件大事。她上了一个不该上的人...  
一想起严珂刚才说的话，李子溶哭的更厉害了。  
她死定了，严珂一定会杀了她的。  
正当被这档子事弄得性致全无的两个人准备赶紧收拾收拾了事的时候，严珂感觉还待在自己身体里的李子溶又硬了。  
“你！？”  
“不怪我...”李子溶打着哭嗝，断断续续为自己辩解“它自己要硬的，我也控制不了！”  
控制不了怎么办？继续做吧...  
事后，腿软到难以站起的严珂坐在地上看李子溶穿衣服。他不怀好气地问李子溶是不是跟自己有什么过节，不然为什么刚才要用信息素“勾引”他。  
听见他这一提，李子溶就气呼呼质问他为什么要跟张紫琪搞在一起。  
她怪他要不是他标记张紫琪，张紫琪也不敢这么欺负她。  
严珂一听就乐了，李子溶也乐了。  
这位传说中标记张紫琪大校霸现在被她干的腿软的站不起来，怎么可能去标记别人？


End file.
